


Friends

by Hotgitay



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ted and Dean begin to feel like there’s something More to their friendship





	Friends

“We work together a lot man”Ted said to Dean

“Copilots in the sky”Dean replies 

“Pretty much”Ted sighed 

“I’m really tired of dancing around what’s going on”Dean blurted out

“Haven’t you noticed we’ve been getting unusually close”Ted asked him 

“I have noticed that”Dean states


End file.
